The present invention relates to object stability, and more specifically, to static and dynamic stability measurement and optimization of objects such as computer servers.
Computer servers can be installed, operated, and at times even shipped in racks. Integrating servers into racks can provide stackable mounting and power infrastructure for efficiently housing servers. However, these racks may be up to two meters tall and can be susceptible to tipping. Particularly, depending on where one or more servers and other elements are installed in the rack, the center of gravity of the rack can be raised such that the stability of the rack is decreased. Further, if the rack is moved at an angle (for instance, up to a ramp, or on a fork lift) the instability combined with the tipping of the rack can cause the rack to tip over.
Theoretical calculations of weight distribution may be done but are not able to take into account all elements. Therefore, the standard solution to this stability issue is to remove servers from the top of the rack so that servers are only installed to a height within the rack to pass stability specifications. However, doing this can often drive many additional packages to be shipped along with the rack. Additionally, de-integration at the manufacturing location and re-integration in the final installation location are added steps to the shipping process which can be very costly and time-consuming. Further, the additional steps introduce additional points of contact that can damage the equipment and further risks incorrect de-integration and/or installation. Furthermore, this stability issue may still manifest itself again if the rack is ever moved around at the customer's data center.